What It Could Be Like
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: Regina enjoyed bringing the boys to the little playground by the shore on Saturdays around noon. She found it even more enjoyable when her husband would surprise her and spend some time with her too. She didn't believe anything could make her happier. Regina/Hook Hookedqueen fluff Oneshot


**Author's Note: Hey Oncers and Hookedqueen shippers. Fluffy little oneshot for you. Please enjoy and review! Maybe even some requests for other HQ oneshots? I'm game! Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled like this. Granted it was like a second nature to her now. She couldn't believe the happiness she felt in this life. Her life as the Evil Queen seemed so hopeless; she wondered how it was even possible that she could come back from such a dark place. But believe it or not, she did and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Regina smiled at the thought as she watched the two little dark-haired boys playing on the small swing set by the shore. The younger one who played in the sand was about four-years-old while the older was around six. Both possessed dark brunette hair and deep brown eyes. Both had a similar short haircut, the same nose and the same little smile. Regina swore if they wore the same cloths and they were the same height that she wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

As she glanced over at the oldest boy who was swinging, a cool breeze from the shoreline caused her to shiver slightly and cross her arms over her chest. Not even a minute went by before she felt a hand on her right shoulder, startling her a bit, and then a kiss to her cheek from behind. The feeling of his bristled beard tickling her cheek made her giggle deeply. Bringing her right hand up to caress his cheek with her fingertips, she turned her head to the right, closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her sweetly on the lips as he greeted her. As he backed away, her eyes remained closed allowing the feeling of his kiss to linger a while longer before she opened them.

As he walked around and stood beside her while she sat on the wooden bench, she questioned him, "I thought you were at the docks today."

He nodded, "Decided to call it a day."

"It's only noon, dear." She laughed at him. As she reached a hand towards him, caressed down his arm and took a light grip of his hand.

"Well, I couldn't resist another moment without seeing you, love." He smirked and raised his brow.

As he leaned over to kiss her again, she whispered, "You're full of it."

"Am I now?" He laughed as he teasingly pecked her on the lips and then stood straight giving her hand a little tug.

She gave him a long and tedious glare before responding to the gesture. "Do you really expect me to get up?" Regina sighed.

"Well I'd hoped you would." He laughed.

She held out her other hand and beckoned for him to give her his arm to pull her up. "I'm going to need some help." She watched him roll his eyes as he held out his arm. "Hey, hey, no eye rolling." She reprimanded. "Need I remind you, you are responsible for this?" She said with a grunt as he pulled her from her sitting position.

"If I recall, it was quite mutual, my dear." He watched her laugh for a moment as she almost stumbled into him though he caught her quickly. "Whoa. Regina?"

When she was able to keep her balance, his grip on her loosened a bit. Blinking a few times and shaking her head, she replied, "I'm fine. Just got up a little fast." She smiled up at his worried expression. "Killian, I'm fine." She said as she brought her hands to his chest, tugged on his collar and gave him a little kiss. "No need to worry."

He stared into her deep brown eyes and her red lips as she gave a reassuring smile. He gazed at her softly, "Alright. But don't frighten me like that again."

She laughed again, "I won't, dear."

"Good," He nodded; though he could tell that Regina thought his paranoia to be ridiculous. "I just want to be sure that my wife and my little man are alright." He caressed his good hand over her swelled abdomen as he gently pressed his forehead to hers.

"Little man? What makes you so sure?" She giggled deeply. When he shrugged his shoulders, she continued jokingly as she glanced down with him and brushed her hands over her bump, "This one better be a girl. I need another woman in that man's cave." She looked up at his confused expression and then placed her hand to cup his face. "Not that I don't love being surround by Jones men; it would just be nice to have little girl. Though you know I don't really care. So long as it's healthy." She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

"She'll be as beautiful as her mother." He whispered, making her laugh once more.

Regina stared up at her husband with disbelieving eyes. "I highly doubt I'm beautiful at the moment. I'm as big as a house." She rubbed her left hand over her large eight-month pregnant stomach.

"That only means that there is much more of you to love. And you are _so_ beautiful Regina." He brushed a strand of hair from her face as the wind blew, causing her to shiver as she had before. As he wrapped his arms around her, he asked, "Why aren't you wearing a coat, love?"

She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes at the feeling of warmth from his body. "It's June. I didn't think it would still be this cold when we left the house."

"And yet the boys are wearing their coats." Killian held her closely even after the long breeze had passed. "You are going to get sick."

"I'll be fine." She pushed away slightly so that she could meet him face to face.

"You're not invincible, Regina." He looked down at her sternly.

Regina looked up at him with slight irritation at his protectiveness, "I'll remember a coat next time." She nodded and smiled before leaning back into his embrace. She slid her arms around his torso slowly as she rested her ear to her chest. Listening to his heartbeat soothed her and his arms wrapped around her with his hand stroking through her hair made her completely forget how cold she was.

But just as she was about to relax fully, a loud scream followed by crying forced her to jump and look over at the playground only a few feet away from the couple. "Killian?" She looked at him nervously.

"I've got it." He said as he let her go and started jogging over to the playground area. "Boys?" He called out. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed his youngest boy on the ground with tears in his eyes and holding his bloodied knee. He bent down and picked him up in his arms. "Now what's this?"

"He fell down!" The other boy said nervously. "I didn't do it! I swear!" His voice squeaked.

Killian nodded at his oldest boy, assuring him that it was alright. Bringing his attention to the scrape on the little one's knee, he smiled at him. "Come on, my boy. Let's go see your mum." He watched as the little boy stopped his crying and sniffled before laying his head on his father's shoulder.

Regina watched as her husband walked over with a calm smile. "What happened?" She asked worried, brushed her fingers through her son's dark hair to sooth him. She then wiped the lingering tears from his cheeks and smile at him.

"Just a little scrape." Killian buried his nose in his son's hair and whispered, "Nothing Mummy can't fix." He set the little one down on the bench carefully and then looked to Regina who was rummaging through her purse. Remembering the way Henry had been with falling down when he was younger, Regina made sure to carry a few things in her purse just incase.

Placing the things beside her son on the bench, Regina then stared at her large stomach and sighed. She looked to Killian, who had already had his arm prepared for her. She took a hold of it and place her other hand on the bench to support her as she lowered herself down to a squatting position with a grunt and then somewhat comfortably to her knees. She looked up at her boy's red cheeks and eyes and his nervous expression, then gave a comforting smile.

As she opened a little packet and pulled out a wipe to clean the scrape, she put her hand to his other knee and warned him, "This is going to sting a little, sweetheart. Maybe you want to hold Daddy's hand?" The little boy nodded quietly as Killian sat beside him on the bench and took his hand allowing him to squeeze it tight. Regina listened to the child hiss slightly at the sting from the alcohol wipe. He squeezed his dad's hand tightly and shut his eyes tight. "There's my big boy." Regina said softly as she placed a band-aid on his knee. "All done."

Just as she was about to _attempt_ to stand up, she heard her son's little voice say. "You forgot to kiss it better, Mommy." She looked up at his dark-brown eyes; they had Killian's shape but her color.

"I did. Didn't I?" She said shaking her head. Giving a small giggle, she leaned forward and placed a light kiss to the little boy's knee. Looking up at him, she asked, "Better?"

"Yes." He gave a radiant smile to her before hopping off of the bench and wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. "Thank you, Mommy."

"Be careful, son." Killian warned as the four-year-old had almost knock his very pregnant mother over.

"Sorry." He said as he let go.

"It's alright, baby." She smiled, brushing back a short piece of hair in his face. "Now go play with your brother, but be careful." She watched as the little boy nodded his head happily. Not exactly heeding his mother's advice, he then ran over to the playground to join his brother.

Killian glanced over at his wife sitting on the ground, squirming around a bit. He laughed as she then placed her arm on the bench and hit her head in her arm hopelessly. "Regina, everything alright?" He listened to her mumble into her arm. "What?" He asked, unable to hear her the first time.

She snapped her head up and looked at him with a hint of aggravation and helplessness as she repeated "Killian, I. Can't. Get. Up." She let her head drop back into her arm as she sighed dramatically. He couldn't help but laugh as he stood up and placed himself behind her. She lifted her head as she felt him place his arms beneath hers. As she listened to him laughing, she threatened, "If you say a word, I will kill you before you even get a chance to see this baby."

As he brought her to her feet, he replied, "I said nothing, love."

"Thank you." Regina said, brushing off the dirt from the ground.

"But you are rather adorable when you are helpless." He wrapped his arms around her bulging torso from behind, kissed her head and then rested his chin upon her shoulder.

She couldn't keep a straight face as she felt his arms around her and his hand rubbing the lower half of her belly. She looked down and placed her hand over his. She then giggled deeply for a second before leading his hand to the upper part of her stomach. "What are you doing?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Shh." She quieted him. "Just wait." A few seconds went by until she listened to her husband gasp and then laugh with excitement. "There she is." Regina smiled a she felt her husband kissed her cheek. She whispered to him softly, "I never thought that this was what it could be like."

"What?"

"Being happy." She turned her head to the side and held his hand a little tighter as it rested on her stomach. She closed her eyes and allowed him to place a sweet and tender kiss to her lips once again while the child inside of her gave another kick to their joined hands. "I love you, Mr. Jones." She laughed softly.

"And I love you, Mrs. Jones." He smiled as he rested his cheek upon her head, keeping his hand interlocked with hers and just watching their two boys play with little smiles on their faces.


End file.
